mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сильвер Стрим/Галерея
Восьмой сезон School Daze. Часть 1 Yona and Silverstream entering the school S8E1.png Spike, Ember, and Smolder meet Ocellus S8E1.png Spike, Ember, and Smolder hear Silverstream S8E1.png Silverstream chasing after Ocellus S8E1.png Silverstream excited to meet Ocellus S8E1.png Silverstream -ponies could turn into- S8E1.png Silverstream doesn't know what Ocellus is S8E1.png Thorax appears before Silverstream S8E1.png Silverstream -ponies can turn into changelings-!- S8E1.png Silverstream getting super-excited S8E1.png Silverstream getting confused S8E1.png Seaspray appears next to Silverstream S8E1.png Silverstream excited to be at the school S8E1.png Silvestream -this place is amazing!- S8E1.png Silverstream -in a coral reef underwater- S8E1.png Silverstream -I was a seapony- S8E1.png Silverstream acting cool S8E1.png Silverstream getting excited again S8E1.png Silverstream -is that a yak-!- S8E1.png Ponies and creatures together at the school S8E1.png Fluttershy, changelings, and Hippogriffs listen to Twilight S8E1.png Silverstream and Gallus fly around the lobby S8E1.png Silverstream flying across the screen S8E1.png Gallus watches Yona trip over again S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching flying dynamics S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching about animals S8E1.png Students in the fountain square at morning S8E1.png Rainbow Dash teaching about trust falls S8E1.png Pinkie Pie teaching with her party cannon S8E1.png Fluttershy teaching with her animals S8E1.png Rarity teaching students about dresses S8E1.png Applejack demonstrates applebucking S8E1.png Students walking to their next class S8E1.png Students in Fluttershy's critter class again S8E1.png Silverstream and Smolder singing together S8E1.png Students blasted in the face with confetti S8E1.png Pinkie Pie laughing with her students S8E1.png Sandbar giving Gallus another quill S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Rainbow Dash's lesson S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Pinkie Pie's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight interrupts Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Applejack's boring classroom S8E1.png Twilight flying over Rarity's class S8E1.png Rarity's boring classroom S8E1.png Students bored in Fluttershy's class S8E1.png Friendship students singing together S8E1.png Students dreading another boring lesson S8E1.png Students going to another class S8E1.png Students going to yet another class S8E1.png Students going to yet one more class S8E1.png Pinkie Pie popping a balloon S8E1.png Fluttershy still boring her students S8E1.png Students cry out -bored with this class!- S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rainbow's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Pinkie Pie's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Fluttershy's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Applejack's lesson S8E1.png Twilight singing overtop Rarity's lesson S8E1.png Silverstream and Sandbar utterly bored S8E1.png Friendship students pleading in song S8E1.png Friendship students walk in complete stress S8E1.png Fluttershy putting a blanket on Silverstream S8E1.png Friendship students in agonizing boredom S8E1.png Students walk through the hall exhausted S8E1.png Ocellus -different than I expected- S8E1.png Yona -pony school waste of time!- S8E1.png Yona swinging her hair braids S8E1.png Yona -braiding yak hair is best!- S8E1.png Yona tumbling down the hallway S8E1.png Yona crashes into Smolder S8E1.png Smolder and Yona get into an argument S8E1.png Silverstream -that was sarcasm, right-- S8E1.png Silverstream -you weren't being sweet- S8E1.png Starlight and AJ separate Yona and Gallus S8E1.png Friendship students go separate ways to class S8E1.png Ocellus accuses Gallus and Smolder of skipping class S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder claw-bump again S8E1.png Silverstream -but Friends and Family Day- S8E1.png Gallus -is after class- S8E1.png Silverstream, Yona, and Ocellus discussing S8E1.png Silverstream, Yona, and Ocellus joining in S8E1.png Sandbar tags along with the other students S8E1.png Friendship students about to skip class S8E1.png Students hear Fluttershy around the corner S8E1.png Friendship students afraid of getting caught S8E1.png Ocellus transforms before the other students S8E1.png Ocellus transforms into Rarity S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus clearing her throat S8E1.png Rarity-Ocellus -generosity field trip- S8E1.png Students shocked by Ocellus' Rarity impression S8E1.png Friendship students see Fluttershy walk away S8E1.png Students look impressed at Ocellus S8E1.png Silverstream and Yona leaving the school S8E1.png Friendship students sitting by the lake S8E1.png Silverstream -they do not!- S8E1.png Silverstream in disbelief S8E1.png Silverstream awestruck -really-!- S8E1.png Friendship students laughing together S8E1.png Students want to race with Smolder S8E1.png Friendship students having a race S8E1.png Gallus, Silverstream, Smolder, and Ocellus flying S8E1.png Silverstream pointing at Sandbar and Yona S8E1.png Gallus and Smolder dive toward the ground S8E1.png Winged students pick up Sandbar and Yona S8E1.png Friendship students go flying together S8E1.png Friendship students flying through the sky S8E1.png Silverstream and Smolder carrying Yona S8E1.png Yona overcomes her fear of heights S8E1.png Silverstream -congratulations, Yona!- S8E1.png Silverstream making a goofy face S8E1.png Smolder challenges Ocellus to be weirder S8E1.png Students in awe of Ocellus' new form S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus and students returning to school S8E1.png Derpy swerves past Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona S8E1.png Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona fall out of the air S8E1.png Silverstream, Smolder, and Yona crash on snack table S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Friendship students make a mess of the party S8E1.png Friendship students looking ashamed S8E1.png Neighsay looking at the friendship students S8E1.png Twilight -my school teaches for all of us- S8E1.png Smolder looking sad at her new friends S8E1.png Smolder flying off after Princess Ember S8E1.png Friendship students sadly walking away S8E1.png School Daze. Часть 2 Young Six hang out in Castle of the Two Sisters S8E2.png Silverstream exploring the old castle S8E2.png Silverstream pointing outside the old castle S8E2.png Silverstream excited to have found something S8E2.png Silverstream excitedly discovers stairs S8E2.png Silverstream -stairs are awesome!- S8E2.png Silverstream's friends looking at her S8E2.png Silverstream transforms into a seapony S8E2.png Young five looking at seapony Silverstream S8E2.png Silverstream -this place has everything!- S8E2.png Silverstream misses her family S8E2.png Apple lands on Silverstream's head S8E2.png Silverstream eating an apple S8E2.png Young five hear a strange sound S8E2.png Young five looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Young Six looking at the puckwudgie S8E2.png Ocellus -am I the only one who didn't- S8E2.png Ocellus' friends looking embarrassed S8E2.png Puckwudgie Ocellus approaches the puckwudgie S8E2.png Young Six surprised by the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona facing down the puckwudgies S8E2.png Yona about to stampede S8E2.png Silverstream saves Yona from the quills S8E2.png Puckwudgie menacing Silverstream and Yona S8E2.png Silverstream enamored with the puckwudgie S8E2.png Yona pulls Silverstream away from puckwudgie S8E2.png Puckwudgies surrounding the Young Six S8E2.png Young Six afraid of the puckwudgies S8E2.png Young Six surrounded by puckwudgies S8E2.png Silverstream scared of the puckwudgies S8E2.png Smolder tossing pillows at the puckwudgies S8E2.png Smolder looking to Ocellus for a solution S8E2.png Ocellus -I can't remember!- S8E2.png Silverstream -wouldn't class have been about- S8E2.png Puckwudgies close in on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona -not scared- S8E2.png Yona confident with her friends S8E2.png Young Six stack hands on top of each other S8E2.png Young Six ready to fight the puckwudgies S8E2.png Young Six looking up at the sky S8E2.png Puckwudgies floating off the ground S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Twilight and Starlight creating a barrier S8E2.png Confetti rains down on the Young Six S8E2.png Yona impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Ocellus impressed by the Mane Six S8E2.png Silverstream excited by the Mane Six S8E2.png Young Six looking at excited Silverstream S8E2.png Silverstream blowing through the barricade S8E2.png Silverstream beyond excited S8E2.png Silverstream -the puckwudgies went flying!- S8E2.png Silverstream more excited than ever S8E2.png Silverstream -then the birds came- S8E2.png Smolder -we all just lived it- S8E2.png Smolder -that was pretty amazing- S8E2.png Smolder -even by dragon standards- S8E2.png Mane Six gather around their students S8E2.png Young Six don't want to go back home S8E2.png Young Six listening to Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Young Six unsure about returning to school S8E2.png Applejack talking to the students S8E2.png Young Six completely stunned S8E2.png Mane Six and students return to the school S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Race leaders appear before the students S8E2.png General Seaspray glad Silverstream is okay S8E2.png Grampa Gruff barking at Gallus S8E2.png Students cheering for Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle tells Neighsay to step aside S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight smirking at Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Twilight addressing the ponies and creatures S8E2.png Leaders and students smiling in agreement S8E2.png Celestia confronting Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Students overjoyed; race leaders uncertain S8E2.png Mane Six and students enter the school S8E2.png Sandbar joining hands with Silverstream S8E2.png Twilight offering a hoof to Silverstream S8E2.png Silverstream joining hands with Twilight S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Gallus flying through the fountain square S8E2.png Gallus meets his friends in the fountain square S8E2.png School students running through the hall S8E2.png School students listening to singing yaks S8E2.png Starlight -that might have been a changeling- S8E2.png Fluttershy -but it kind of looks like me- S8E2.png Fluttershy singing; Angel seeing double S8E2.png Applejack's apple tree-growing class S8E2.png Applejack's class doing trust falls S8E2.png Students catch Yona when she falls S8E2.png Smolder burns a dress in Rarity's class S8E2.png Gallus flying around the classroom S8E2.png Gallus, Smolder, and Sandbar laugh together S8E2.png Young Six and students in Twilight's class S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle singing to her students S8E2.png Twilight glowing in front of her students S8E2.png Young three -once we master kindness- S8E2.png Fluttershy showing puckwudgie to her students S8E2.png Young Six in Fluttershy's kindness class S8E2.png Young Six laughing in Fluttershy's class S8E2.png Silverstream and Gallus on a school tower S8E2.png Silverstream hanging a friendship flag S8E2.png Silverstream and Gallus waving to ponies below S8E2.png Starlight Glimmer counseling the students S8E2.png Young Six looking at a book S8E2.png Rainbow and Gallus carrying plank of wood S8E2.png Rainbow and students assembling stairs S8E2.png Students gathering for the school photo S8E2.png Young five and students on the stairs S8E2.png Mane Six and students gathered for the photo S8E2.png School of Friendship group photo S8E2.png Smolder jumping for joy S8E2.png Seaspray allows Silverstream to stay S8E2.png Silverstream hugging Seaspray S8E2.png Seaspray -show me those stair things- S8E2.png Silverstream looking excited at Seaspray S8E2.png Товары Fluttershy & Silverstream Kindness Lessons 2-pack.jpg Fluttershy & Silverstream Kindness Lessons packaging.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей